Crossing Tails
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Shortly after Cleo, Emma, and Rikki are changed into mermaids they end up in another world (Mako Mermaids universe) Where none of them or their families exist. How will they get home? How will they adjust? and how will the other mermaids react when they find out about them? Zac X Lyla Might have Clewis later on as well.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Tails

Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Author's notes: I don't own Mako Mermaids or H20: Just Add Water. I wish I did though.

Summary: Basically The Mako Mermaids and H20 Shows are set in the same place but in different universes/different worlds. This was requested by a fellow fanfiction user and I agreed to write it for them. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy! :) It will be 40 chapters long that is a guarantee.

* * *

Cleo, Emma and Rikki swam into the underwater entrance to the moonpool. Lewis was there with them doing more tests trying to figure out what had caused their change. They had been there for hours.

The Moonpool suddently started bubbling. The girls looked down in shock.

"Lewis?!" Cleo yelled, "The full moon is above us!"

"That's not possible it shouldn't be up for another..." He trailed off when he saw the moon. A bright flash of light went off ; nearly blinding them and they all blacked out.

They woke up the next morning... In the Moonpool.

"What happened?" Emma said as she sat up rubbing her head.

"I remember being in the moonpool and Lewis was running tests..." Cleo said.

"That's all I can remember too." Rikki told them.

"Same here." Emma responded.

They heard a groan. They turned and found Lewis lying on the floor of the Moonpool.

"LEWIS!?" Cleo called frantically as they went over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Fine, just dandy." He said biting back another groan of pain.

"What happened to us last night?" Emma questioned him.

"Well I was running tests and we lost track of time. We didn't notice that the full moon had risen." Lewis began, "All of a sudden the moon pool started bubbling and there was a flash of light and then I blacked out."

"So you don't really know what happened after that?" Rikki responded, "Great help you are."

"Rikki." Cleo said warningly.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"We better get home." Emma pointed out, "Our parents must be worried."

The other girls nodded in agreement before they swam off leaving Lewis to finds his own way back to the mainland. He walked over to where there had been a ground entrance before; but I was completely sealed off; like there had never been an opening to begin with.

How was he supposed to get out of there now?

The girls went to their houses, or at least where their houses used to be. But their families weren't there.

They ran into the ocean and swam back to the Moonpool.

"Hey there you guys are." Lewis said relieved.

"What are you still doing here?" Cleo asked. "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"The land opening is gone." He stated.

"What?!" The three girls said in unison.

"That's impossible." Rikki said.

"Well it is." Lewis gestured behind him with an arm. "See for yourself."

The girls looked and saw that as Lewis said the cave wall had sealed up.

"That's not all Lewis." Emma began.

"What?"

"Our houses are gone and so are our families." Emma replied. "It's like they never existed."

"What do you mean?" Lewis responded.

"We even went to the archives in town and looked through everything there." Cleo said. "And there's no mention of our families, us, or anything else."

"It's like we've been erased from existence." Rikki told him.

"That's impossible." Lewis said looking shocked.

"Well its happened Lewis." Emma said.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked.

"First we need to find out what the hell is going on." Rikki said. Her stomach growled. "After we find something to eat."

"But how am I supposed to get out of here?" Lewis asked, "I can't swim out like you can."

"We'll help you." Cleo offered.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Lewis wondered out loud.

"Cleo and I will help you up to the ocean surface and then we'll swim to a secluded part of the beach." Emma proposed.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Rikki asked, "Let's go."

Rikki sunk under the surface and swam off. Emma and Cleo helped Lewis to the oceans surface and they all swam to a secluded part of the beach. Where Rikki dried all of them off one by one.

After they all dried off they all started walking towards where The Juice net Café used to be. In it's spot was a little place called the Ocean café. They all had kept everything they had in human form thankfully; so they had money. The four of them sat at an empty table. A few moments later a waitress came over to their table.

"May I take your order?" She asked. The name tag read Carly.

"Yes," Rikki began, "I'll have some prawns please... OH! and some lobsters!"

"Me too." Cleo added.

"And same here." Emma responded.

Lewis gave them a strange look but went on to order his food. "I'll just have a salad and a coke."

"What about you girls?" Carly asked, "Anything to drink?"

"Salt water." They all responded at once.

Lewis gave them another weird look and this time the waitress did as well. Carly responded, "We don't sell salt water here." She said still looking at them weirdly.

"Well then give us some salt and some water and then we'll mix it together to make salt water." Rikki shot back, "Not really hard is it?"

"I-I no.." Carly stuttered, "I'll get right on that." Carly hurried away.

"What is up with you three?" Lewis asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You're ordering all of this sea food and salt water to drink?" He said in reply.

"I just have a craving for seafood and salt water." Cleo said.

"Me too." Rikki added.

"Same here." Emma responded.

"Why do you think that is?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know." Lewis said, "I'll have to do some tests later to see."

Their food came and they began to did in. Then they had to find out what was happening to them and why.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. The next chapters will be longer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Tails

Chapter 2

Author's notes/Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids: An H20: Adventure.

* * *

After they had finished eating they began to discuss what could have possibly happened to erase their existence like that.

"How could this happen?" Emma asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the last Full moon?" Lewis suggested. When Rikki didn't immediately shoot down his theory like she usually did he continued. "Maybe we haven't been erased from existence. Maybe; We're just in another world."

"That's crazy!" Rikki exclaimed. f

"So is us being Mermaids." Cleo replied.

"It's magic." Emma said to them. "The Moonpool is a place filled with magic. So why couldn't it have sent us to another world?"

"I guess you have a point." Rikki muttered. "But there's still one big problem." They all looked at her. "How the hell are we going to get back home?"

* * *

Unknown to the three mermaids and Lewis they were being watched by five other people. Three mermaids, a merman, and a human boy.

"Look at all the seafood they ordered!" Nixie pointed out, "And they're drinking salt water! They have to be mermaids."

"Maybe they just really like seafood?" Sirena suggested.

"No way." Lyla replied, "Nixie's right. They have to be just like us."

"Okay," Zac said, "So what do we do?"

"We do the old water test." Cam said coming up to them. He held a drink of water in his hand and walked up to the girls. He then proceeded to 'trip' and spill his water all over the four of them.

The three girls eyes widened and they dashed out of their chairs and ran to the pier before jumping over the railing and diving into the water. Lewis quickly ran after them. He went to the dock to meet them. The three girls heads surfaced. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Cleo said, "I mean I think so."

"See," A feminine voice sounded out. "I told you they had to be mermaids."

The four newcomers froze. They looked for the source of the voice and found a blue eyes black haired girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Beside her stood two blond haired blue eyes girls and a blonde haired boy and a brunette boy.

The three girls backed away slowly in the water looking terrified.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Sirena said stepping forward. She slipped into the water next to them and 10 seconds later a long golden scaly tail with a matching top replaced her clothing. "See, I'm just like you."

The three new mermaids relaxed slightly. "What about them?" Emma asked.

"We're both mermaids too." Lyla informed them.

"And I'm a merman." Zac responded.

"Seriously?" Rikki said unbelievingly.

"Seriously." Zac smiled.

"So you're a merman?" Lewis said looking excited at the prospect.

"Sure am." he told him.

"This is amazing!" Lewis said. He then pulled out his scientific journal and preceded to scribble down some things.

"Um who's he?" Nixie asked.

"That's Lewis," Emma replied, "He's helped us keep our secret. He's also a friend of ours. My name's Emma, and these are my friends Cleo, Rikki."

"Strange names for mermaids." Lyla commented.

"Well what are your names then?" Rikki shot back hotly.

"I'm Lyla."

"My name's Sirena."

"Nixie."

"I'm Zac and this guy over here is Cam a normal human."

"Cool." Cleo commented. "Um we kind of don't have a place to stay..."

"We were hoping maybe you could let us stay with you?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Sirena said quickly.

"Sirena." Lyla responded.

"Well, it's not like she'll mind." Nixie answered, "I'm sure Rita will be fine with it."

"Who's Rita?" Lewis spoke up.

"Our 'Aunt'." Lyla replied. "We'll show you the way." She dove into the water next to Sirena with Nixie and Zac following suit.

"What about Lewis?" Cleo said, "He needs a place to stay as well."

"You can stay with me at my place." Zac offered.

"Are you sure you're parents will be okay with it?" Lewis asked.

"It doesn't matter." Zac waved off the boys concern. "I have my own house and I say you can stay. Do you have a piece of paper so that I can scribble down the address?"

Lewis handed him a pen and a crumpled piece of paper from his notebook. Zac smoothed in out and using the dock as a table he wrote down his address on the piece of paper.

"I'll meet you there after the girls' get settled in." He prepared to swim off.

"Wait why are you swimming?" Lewis asked confused.

"Because Aunt Rita has an underwater entrance into her house." Sirena told them.

"Are you kidding?" Emma said.

"No," Nixie told them.

"So your Aunt knows you're mermaids?" Emma asked.

"She _is_ a mermaid." Lyla said.

The three new mermaids looked at each other in shock.

"Come on, We'll show you." Lyla said. She dove down and swam off at super speed. Emma followed Lyla, Sirena followed Emma with Cleo behind her. Nixie swam after Cleo with Rikki following, and Zac bringing up the end.

"This is amazing!" Rikki said in awe as they all surfaced in Rita's makeshift Moonpool. "You guys have your very own Moonpool."

"Yeah," Nixie responded, "It is pretty awesome."

The girls and Zac pulled themselves out of the water. Rikki used her power to dry herself off and then Cleo and Emma. Meanwhile Lyla dried herself Nixie, Zac, and Sirena. They then walked into the main part of the house showing the girls the "secret passageway" of how to get in and out.

"That is genius." Emma commented.

"I know right?" Lyla responded.

"Aunt Rita?!" Sirena called out. "We're back!"

"Hey girls, Zac, how was your-" She stopped as she saw the three other girls. "Who are these girls?" She demanded.

"Aunt Rita this is Emma, Cleo, and Rikki." Sirena told her, "They're mermaids."

* * *

Authors note: (Dramatic music plays) I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. Anything you'd like to happen to the girls and Lewis while they're in the Mako Mermaids Universe with Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, Zac, and Rita?


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Tails

Chapter 3

Author's notes/disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure. I wish I did though.

* * *

"What?" Rita responded back shocked at the news the girls had just given her.

"They're mermaids too." Nixie repeated Sirenas' earlier statement.

"Which pod are you from?" Rita asked them.

"Pod?" Rikki said confused.

"You know your group of Mermaids that you live with." Rita replied.

"We don't live with other mermaids. We live with our families." Emma responded.

"What do you mean?" Rita asked, "Weren't you born as mermaids?"

"No," Emma told them, "We were changed a few months ago on Mako Island."

"What?!" Nixie said.

"That's impossible." Lyla continued.

"And why is that?" Rikki shot back.

"Because we've been there every full moon and none of you were there." Sirena told them.

"Yes we were but not in the moonpool you're thinking of." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Rita asked curiously.

"We're not exactly from this world." Rikki said.

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked them.

"It was the night of the full moon and we were in the moonpool." Emma began. "Lewis was running some tests to help us figure out what caused our transformation. We lost track of time and before we knew it the full moon was overhead. Then we all fell unconscious and we woke up in your moonpool instead of our own back home."

"That's very interesting." Rita commented. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled the book titles _Mermaids _off the shelf. She began to flip through it to look for some answers.

"We were born as mermaids." Sirena told them.

"Really?" Cleo said.

"Yeah, We lived with our pod by Mako before we let Zac fall into the Moonpool and he became a merman." Sirena informed them.

"Ah ha!" Rita exclaimed, "Here we are."

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Moonpools: Moonpools are a very sacred place for mermaids. They are the source and center of their powers. hmm..."

"What?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't mention anything about being able to transport mermaids to another world though." Rita said.

"And Humans." Cleo mentioned.

"What do you mean humans?" Rita asked.

"Our friend Lewis who's a human was in the Moonpool cave with us when we ended up here." Rikki informed the older mermaid.

"Ah." She said in response.

"Is there any possible way for you to send us home?" Cleo asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure." Rita began, "I guess that if the full moon was what sent you here... It can probably send you back to your world. You'll have to wait for the next full moon though."

"So we're stuck here?" Emma said. She looked distraught.

"At least for a little while." the older mermaid responded. "In the meantime we can work on controlling your powers. Which powers do each of you have?"

"I can boil and heat water." Rikki told her.

"I can freeze water." Emma responded.

"And I can control and manipulate water." Cleo finished.

"Excellent." Rita said. "While you're here I would like you to join the girls and Zac for Mermaid or in Zac's case Merman school."

"What's mermaid school?" Cleo asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Rita told them, "It's schooling for mermaids. Only instead of subjects like Math, Science, English and History... We learn to control our powers and learn about our mermaid history."

Emma looked excited at the thought. "When do we start?"

"How about tomorrow?" Rita suggested. "Tonight you can rest up. I'm sure you're all tired from your journey here." The girls nodded. "Come on then. I'll show you to the guest room." She paused for a moment thinking. "Didn't you say you had a friend that got transported here with you? A human boy?"

"Yeah, Lewis." Rikki commented.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's probably at my place waiting for me." Zac replied, "I already offered to let him stay with me."

"Good." Rita nodded. "Come on girls I've got a spare room you three can use." Rita then led them down the hall. She stopped in front of a door. "Here's where you girls will be staying."

"Thanks for letting us stay here with you." Cleo said kind of shyly.

"Yeah, Thank you." Emma echoed.

"Thanks." Rikki commented.

"It's no problem girls." Rita smiled at the three new mermaids. "Now you three go rest up. Tomorrow is your first day of your mermaid school training."

* * *

Back at Zac's house Lewis had settled in and waited for Zac to return.

"I'll see you later Lyla, Nixie, Sirena." Zac said as he nodded to each one of them. His gaze lingered a little longer on Lyla though. He then jumped into the Moonpool and swam off as soon as his tail formed.

Moments later he arrived at the dock by his house. He looked around making sure that the coast was clear before he used his arms to pull himself up onto the dock. He then grabbed his towel he left hanging there for this reason and began to rub furiously at his tail to dry it off. As soon as his tail disappeared and his legs returned. He jogged up to his house and entered.

"Hey Lewis." He said closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you're back Zac." Lewis commented.

"Yep." Zac replied. "So how are you? You all settled in?"

"Yeah," Lewis said. "I didn't have much to do seeing as I don't have anything with me except the clothes I'm wearing and my backpack with my notes and stuff in it."

"Well, tomorrow, I'll take you shopping and you can get some clothes of your own; or you can borrow some of mine if you'd like." Zac told him.

"Thanks man." Lewis smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Zac replied, taking a drink of a water bottle.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy typing it. And for all you Bella fans out there she will be making an appearance within the next few chapters. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing Tails

Chapter 4

Bella's Trip

Author's notes/disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure. I wish I did though; but then again don't we all? And Bella is in this chapter for all of her fans! :)

* * *

It was the night of The Full moon in Ireland; Where Isabel Hartley now lived. She was called Bella though.

She was in the Moonpool relaxing when the full moon appeared over head. Bella looked up in shock at what she saw. She hadn't realized that she had stayed so late.

All of a sudden a flash of bright light illuminated the walls of the cave.

That was the last thing Bella saw before everything went black.

A few hours later Bella woke up and groaned. She looked down to see that she was in another Moonpool that wasn't her own.

"How did I get here?" She asked herself out loud. She looked around the cave curiously and saw that is was almost like her cave; only it didn't have an opening in the side where you could look out and stare at the sea. She dove under the water and swam out of the cave.

After she got to a secluded part of the beach she laid down and groaned. She silently hope that no one would find her there at least until she had completely dried off and had turned back into her human form. It seemed like the fates were against her.

"Um excuse me miss?" A male voice called out. She looked an saw a boy walking towards her. She slid backwards looking frantically for a way to escape.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said trying to reassure her. Cam grabbed a towel from his duffel bag and tossed it to her. Bella furiously began to rub her tail to dry it off as quickly as possible. Once her tail had dried and her legs had returned Bella stood up. She held out the towel to him, "Thank you."

"No problem." He paused for a few minutes before speaking again. "My names Cam, what's yours?"

"Bella." She said hesitantly. "Um, I know this will probably sound strange but where am I?" She asked looking nervous and anxious at the same time.

"Your in the Gold Coast, Australia."

"Australia?" Bella said, She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked worriedly.

"How can I be in Australia?" Bella's voice took on a hysterical tone. "I was in Ireland when I passed out. How did this happen? How could this happen?"

"Hey, hey," Cam said he put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "It's alright. I think maybe you might be in the same predicament like some others like you that I know."

"What do you mean like me?"

"You know people that have tails when water touches them."

"Mermaids?" She whispered.

He nodded, "And a merman. I'll take you to them, I think they'll be able to help you get back home."

"Then lets go." Bella said enthusiastically.

"This way then." Cam replied, He began to walk towards Rita's with Bella following closely not wanting to get lost.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at a house.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Cam knocked on the front door. It was opened by Nixie. She glared when she saw it was him.

"What do you want Cam?" She said coldly.

"I have someone here that needs you guys' help." Cam gestured behind him to a tan skinned girl with blue grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Her names Bella and she'd like you guys."

"You mean she has a.."

"Yep.." Cam said.

"Oh yeah." Nixie responded, She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"Can we come inside first." Cam asked.

"Fine," Nixie relented, "But if this is another one of your jokes or tricks then I swear I'll-"

"I's not a joke or a trick. I promise Nixie." Cam said to her.

Bella nodded her head in agreement. Nixie looked into Cam's eyes. He looked so sincere; but then again he had when he had lied to her and tried to turn himself into a merman and almost destroyed Mako Island with the trident.

"Fine," She stood aside and let the two of them enter. After closing the door she turned to look at them. "Rita's giving Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, help with learning to control their powers."

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"They're other mermaids like Myself."

"You're a mermaid?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to meet Rita now." Nixie led them into the narrow hallway. She pulled the book to open the secret passage and led them down. "RITA!" She called out, "We've got another one for ya!"

"Another what?" Rita said as she turned to face them, "Who is this girl Nixie?"

"She's another mermaid, Her names Bella."

"Let me guess," Rikki said, "You woke up in a Moonpool that wasn't yours after you blacked out."

"Yeah."

"Same thing happened to us." Rikki told her.

"And there's something else you should know. We're in a parallel universe as well." Emma informed her.

"What?"

"Look up your name in the global data base and your parents." Bella did as she was told and saw that there was no record of her or her family.

"How?" Bella asked.

"We think it had something to do with the last full moon." Rita informed her. "Where were you when the full moon Rose?"

"I was in the Moonpool in Ireland where I changed when I was nine."

* * *

Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this. Sorry it's not as long as then previous ones. What else would you like to see happen in this fanfic? Please let me know.


End file.
